An Unexpected Moment
by orange-tide
Summary: Love comes always unexpected, love strikes blind and undirected.


**So, I got this idea because I was a little bored, and hope you like.**

Marissa Cooper was crying. Not just crying. Bawling. It was over, again. Johnny and she broke up. It was February, just after Valentine's Day. Perfect timing, huh? She felt so...cold.

Where had it gone wrong? She was the perfect girlfriend. She always had been. But they always cheated, or fought too hard, or lost their way, even got paid off to leave her. Johnny had been a cheater. With his ex-girlfriend. Well, Casey was his new girlfriend. Marissa was now the ex.

There was only one guy, she thought, who hadn't really screwed it up. Ryan. That was why she was sitting in the Cohens' driveway, crying her eyes out.

She didn't know if she could muster the strength to get out of the car. What would she say? What would he say?

There was only one way to find out.

She stumbled out of her car, and found her way to the door. She had had a bit to drink. It numbed the pain, but it didn't stop it all. It was still there, ready to hurt. She wanted to say everything that hurt to someone. She needed someone she could trust to listen, and understand, and make her feel better. She wouldn't tell anyone else if she didn't feel that way about them.

Marissa walked slowly to the doors, ready to embrace her destiny. It was who she was to be with. She knocked on the door. This was all she had left.

"Marissa, hey," he answered the door after a moment, amazed to see her there.

"Is Ryan here?" Marissa begged, fighting the wall of tears about to break through.

"No, he isn't. Why do you need him?" Seth saw she had been crying. He could always tell when a girl was crying.

"I just wanted to talk," Marissa replied, dismayed. She needed someone. Her whole world was completely falling apart.

"Well, I'm here. You can talk to me," Seth offered to his ex-neighbor. No one was home. His parents were at dinner, and Ryan was off, becoming less and less like he used to be.

"No, it's okay. Just tell Ryan I stopped by," Marissa sadly turned away from Seth and began to leave.

"Marisa, wait," Seth felt bad. What had happened?

"Seth, it's okay," Marissa did a quick turn around before trying to leave again. Seth followed her.

"Well, it doesn't sound like that. So why don't you talk to me?" Seth knew he and Marissa weren't the closest people. They were friends, but not all that close. But when he knew a friend was having a horrible time, he wanted to cheer her up.

Marissa turned around, tears in her eyes, and fell into Seth. She sobbed and stayed there for a moment, before leading her inside.

He took her to the living room, where his video game was paused, and Seth sat her down on the couch.

"So, tell me what happened," Seth lifted her small and fragile head.

"He broke up with me," Marissa confided.

"Who?" Seth wasn't keeping up with the Marissa saga now that she wasn't with Ryan, and Seth wasn't with Summer anymore.

"Johnny," Marissa felt so weird at first telling Seth, yet there was this strange feeling of safety there.

"Oh. What did he do?" Seth asked some more questions.

"I caught him with Casey," Marissa immediately acknowledged that Seth asked what _Johnny_ had done.

"That's who he used to date, right?" Seth didn't know all of Marissa's new friends from Newport Union.

"Yeah. And they both played innocent. It was so stupid," Marissa hated to think about it.

"Sounds stupid," Seth didn't know what to say. He never helped a girl through a breakup. Only once or twice had he been the cause of a breakup.

"I mean, is it me? Every relationship I'm in end up horribly. What is it about me? Am I just easy to cheat on or something?" Marissa couldn't help herself. She was telling Seth everything.

"No, you're not. They just don't know what they have. It's their fault. You're better than them all," Seth told her encouragingly and truthfully.

"It doesn't feel like that," Marissa felt like shit.

"Well, you're better than any single one of them. They don't deserve you," Seth continued. "Come on, how about something to eat and some video games?" Seth wanted to cheer her up. He could feel alright if she wasn't.

"Okay," Marissa conceded, and Seth took her into the kitchen. He searched the refrigerator as she collapsed sadly into the chair at the island.

"I can make something. What are you hungry for?" Seth looked over at her, and he felt something he hadn't felt ever. She looked so...it was difficult to describe. He just wanted to make everything alright for her.

"I'm not really that hungry," Marissa said weakly.

"Well, you have to eat something. It'll make you feel better. How about...a bag of chips? Hardly any mess," Seth had discovered that the refrigerator had absolutely nothing in there.

"Sure," Marissa replied, and Seth grabbed the chips and took her back to the living room, where he turned on a two player game. She wasn't very into it at all, still too enwrapped in her problems.

"Are you gonna actually play, or just mope?" Seth paused the game and looked over at her.

"Seth, I'm just not in the mood," Marissa argued.

"Marissa, okay, I know, he cheated on you. But so what? His loss. I mean, you can do so much better than him. You deserve better. You deserve someone who's not going to walk on you and take advantage of you. Someone who'll care about you. I mean, he's just an idiot to do that. I've seen that Casey girl, and she is not good looking. You're like a million times prettier than her, and smarter, and everything. You worth so much more. Don't settle and get all distraught over some idiot guy that never cared a thing about you, and only wanted to date you because he could," Seth really wanted to make Marissa feel better. And as he said the words, something came up in his mind.

Marissa looked at Seth and smiled through tears, taken back by all the nice things he said about her. She knew it would never happen, but in this moment, this perfect moment, it felt right. All those times when they were really little and hung out, the times when Ryan first came, were all just something waiting to happen.

She kissed him.

Seth was completely floored. Marissa Cooper was kissing him. At first his mind went to stupid things such as 'what if Ryan walked in,' or 'was this incest', but he finally got smart and just fell into the moment with her.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said after they stopped. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine. It was unexpected, but, it was good," Seth didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Marissa Cooper. His childhood friend before Summer Roberts came and she got popular. His brother's ex-girlfriend.

"I just, did that, and I mean, it was..." Marissa tried to explain.

"Enjoyable?" Seth replied jokingly.

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it was."

They sat there for a moment, letting the realizations sink in. What could come of this? Anything? Everything? Something definitely big would go down if everyone knew.

"I think, I'm gonna go," Marissa got up, ending the silence.

"Marissa, wait," Seth stood up, and she turned around. She knew any time they were around each other were awkward. So why would they make it worse?

"What Seth?" Marissa softened, because she didn't want to go. She never even knew there were these feelings. Neither of them did.

"Why ruin the moment? Why leave? Stay here," Seth told her.

"What if someone walks in on us?" Marissa was hesitant.

"Why should it matter?" Seth never thought he'd be saying these things. He hadn't thought about Marissa that way. But there was something now, something that made him feel complete, and made him wonder why it never happened earlier.

Marissa smiled and walked back over and she sat next to Seth. She leaned into him, and felt safe, and calm.

"Now, back to our game," Seth handed her the controller, and smiled at her, and they continued to play, laughing and enjoying each other, before ending up not wanting to end the perfect moment, and made it better, before falling asleep, never once interrupted, and never once out of the unexpected moment.

_I've been searching for so long _

_Now I'm chasing the shadows away _

_I've been trying, yes I tried to find my way _

_No more crying in the make or break decade _

_There were times when I was down _

_There were times I felt so low _

_My whole life just seemed to be _

_A senseless quest for energy _

_But I carry your flame _

_All through my life, I'm a believer _

_Peace deep in our hearts, all things must pass _

_But we'll be together again _

_I've been walking _

_I've been walking in the rain _

_When the angel of my intuition whispered hello _

_Well I was quite surprised to face that kind of incarnation _

_**Love comes always unexpected, love strikes blind and undirected** _

_Love is the answer Love is all we need my friend _

_Now you came and changed the weather _

_Now I wanna live forever. . ._

**Now I know that might not have been the couple you wanted, but I thought it worked. The lyrics were a song called "Flame" from Alphaville. Please review, I love reading them. Oh, and if you want to know when I'm updating my other stories, they should be soon. I've been pretty busy.**


End file.
